monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miłość burzą jest
Miłość burzą jest (ang. Love is Like a Storm Tonight) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Została zaśpiewana przez Catty NoirW polskim wykonaniu Jula.. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Clap your hands if you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love I said, clap your hands if you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love Yeah! Clouds moving in, it's about that time I can tell it's gonna be a storm tonight Starts off slow, then look out below You can try to dodge the rain But there's nowhere to go It's the love, everywhere; You can stay outside, if you dare. It's the love, everywhere; You can stay outside, if you dare. Yeah, yeyeah, yeyeah. Chorus: Love is like a storm, tonight! Love is like a storm tonight, tonight! Love in the air, love in the clouds, Love's like a flood, and it's pouring down. Love is like a storm tonight, tonight! I get so afraid, I don't wanna get trapped In the eye of the storm, oh no Love traps you in, and it takes you for a spin It's like a hurricane brushing in It's the love, everywhere; You can stay outside, if you dare. It's the love, everywhere; You can stay outside, if you dare. Yeah, yeyeah, yeyeah. Chorus: Love is like a storm, tonight! Love is like a storm tonight, tonight! Love in the air, love in the clouds, Love's like a flood, and it's pouring down. Love is like a storm tonight, tonight! Clap your hands if you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love I said, clap your hands if you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love If you're feeling the love Yeah! Chorus: Love is like a storm, tonight! Love is like a storm tonight, tonight! Love in the air, love in the clouds, Love's like a flood, and it's pouring down. Love is like a storm tonight, tonight! |-|Polskie = Klaszcz na raz Miłość jest wokół nas Miłość jest wokół nas Miłość jest wokół nas O tak /x2 1. Chmur wielki kłąb tutaj zbliża się Będzie burza dziś, będzie potwornie grzmieć Z nieba lunie gwieździsty deszcz Możesz się próbować ukryć, ale nie masz gdzie Miłość jest wokół nas, jeśli tylko chcesz, w deszczu tańcz Miłość jest wokół nas, jeśli tylko chcesz, w deszczu tańcz Ref.: Miłość burzą jest, o tak Miłość burzą jest, o tak, o tak Miłość to deszcz, miłość to gra Podobno wciąż zalewa twój świat Miłość burzą jest, o tak, o tak 2. Boję tylko się, by nie utknąć na zawsze Wokół cyklonu, bo Zakocham się, miłość jak wiatr porwie mnie I już nie puści, czy chcę, czy nie Miłość jest wokół nas, jeśli tylko chcesz, w deszczu tańcz Miłość jest wokół nas, jeśli tylko chcesz, w deszczu tańcz Ref.: Miłość burzą jest, o tak Miłość burzą jest, o tak, o tak Miłość to deszcz, miłość to gra Podobno wciąż zalewa twój świat Miłość burzą jest, o tak, o tak Klaszcz na raz Miłość jest wokół nas Miłość jest wokół nas Miłość jest wokół nas O tak /x2 Ref.: Miłość burzą jest, o tak Miłość burzą jest, o tak, o tak Miłość to deszcz, miłość to gra Podobno wciąż zalewa twój świat Miłość burzą jest, o tak, o tak Przypisy en:Love is Like a Storm Tonight Kategoria:Piosenki